The Stuff of Legendz
by Snow Wolf Alpha
Summary: Between finishing college so she can go to medical school and taking care of her Grandma, Kira Matthews has little time for anything else. Until a strange encounter lands her with an even stranger dragon calling her his Saga. Whatever that is?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legendz characters, story or anything else featured in "Legendz, Tale of the Dragon Kings". The original characters that appear in this fanfic cannot be copied without permission from the author.

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

She was alone.

That much she knew as she stared in disbelief at what lay before her.

Standing in the middle of an eerily deserted street a girl stood trying to get her bearings and wondering whether. This couldn't be it. This could be the same city she lived in all her life. Finally forcing her feet to move, she slowly walked down the main street.

A light breeze blew through the derelict city carrying the stench of waste and decay that made her want to vomit on the spot.

'_What is this? What's happened?' She thought as wandered on like a zombie._

"There's no one here at all". The girl knew she was stating the obvious but it just seemed so impossible. No... .she had to keep going...had to find...someone.

Sydney was in a sorry state. There wasn't a building in sight that hadn't been eroded away as if it hadn't been touched in over a century. Many had simply crumbled and caved in on themselves. Every window was smashed, what glass was left stained a dull grey. Several cars lay upturned further down the street. Rubbish littered the ground in places.

This was a sad picture indeed. The city she had spent all of her life in was gone and this empty shell of a ruin was all that was left.

'_C'mon, don't tell me the big guy upstairs decided to end the world and not tell me about it?'_, the humour did little to ease her mood.

A thought hit her and the girl began to panic. Where was her grandmother? Was she safe? Had she managed to escape whatever tragedy had befallen her birthplace? Recognising the familiar route that lead to the house she and her grandmother shared, she started at a run, anxious to get there, but fearful at what she might find.

That's when she felt it.

At the moment, whatever it was, was distant but approaching with amazing speed. Within seconds all the hairs on the back of her neck risen. It was just like that part in a horror movie where you know something terribles about to happen to a character. Already she could feel it's presence snake around her; freezing her to the spot.

It was close, she could see it's shadow coming around the corner at the far end of the street.

She didn't know what to expect but nothing in her young, even her strange talking, gypsy grandmother could have prepared her for this as a black clawed foot stomped into view. Even more unbelievable was what was attached to that foot.

A black dragon, a flippin' dragon, with straw blond hair tied in a ponytail. It had to be at least 12 feet tall. If all rational thought hadn't left her the instant she laid eyes on it; she might have thought it strange that the dragon was wearing black leather with gloves to match. Two feathered black wings folded behind it.

Was he the reason the city was like a ghost town? It made sense. Who wouldn't run from him?!! His claws looked strong enough to break steel.

A burst of anger surged at this thought causing her to yell before thinking , "WHO ARE YOU, DID YOU DO THIS?".

However the anger faded and she let a squeal of fear as it's dark pupils focused on her. The dragon blinked as if it was surprised and seemed to smirk at this response as it's huge black wings extended and he rose into the sky. Barely a second passed before his huge feet landed less than two metres away. Her balance lost by his landing. It was at his point that she realised that this was it. He was probably going to turn her into when that claw made contact.

Paralysed with fear, she shut her eyes tightly. Maybe it would all just vanish if she wished hard enough.

But the cold touch of his claw never came.

The dragon let out an angry snarl before the wind suddenly started swirling around her, halting it's approach. It began to increase in power forcing the black dragon to take several steps back.

'_I'm going to get carried off if it keeps up'_. Still she'd take swallowed by a tornado over a dragon any day.

Then as suddenly as it started the wind stilled and a second shadow began to cast itself, growing larger as whatever it was descended. Keeping her eyes trained on the ground; the girl barely held back a scream as two very large clawed feet came into view.

She barely had time to comprehend this before a warm grip surrounded her and she felt herself being picked up and pulled against a warm chest. The black dragon lashed out to grab her back, but her saviour swiftly dodged it.

Wind started rushing past her again but the hold on her didn't disappear. That could only mean one thing. Her saviour could fly.

'_Damn'_. The wind had swept up a layer of dust from the ground blinding her from seeing anything. She only knew from his shadow that he had towered over her on the ground.

She'd had enough, this was pathetic and whoever he was. Whether she'd been saved only to become someone else's lunch or not, she needed to see his face before she died.

She mentally gasped, _'He?!'_

How did she know he even was a he?

Why was she even thinking about this now?

"Keep it together Kira, just keep it together" She muttered to herself. Steadying her hands

Okay, she could do this. She WAS going to do this. Open her eyes, look him straight in the eyes and let him know she wasn't frightened of him.

'_Here goes'_

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_

* * *

_

Now I'm sorry to keep using the word she and her so many times but it's a matter of perspective. I've only just discovered Legendz but am already a fan. I'm also disappointed by the lack of Legendz fanfiction on this site. So I just thought I'd have a go for fun. I already know there are problems with this but I was eager to get it up.

I'll be honest I can't decide whether to make this an AU or Sequel.

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. A Girl With A Windswept Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legendz characters, story or anything else featured in "Legendz, Tale of the Dragon Kings". The original characters that appear in this fanfic cannot be copied without permission from the author.

**A Girl With A Windswept Destiny**

**

* * *

  
**

Kira Matthews woke with a start and for the first time in her life praised her alarm clock for it's interference. She laid back trying to make sense of the dream she'd just had.

'_the ruined house, that dragon, it felt so real, I could feel the wind that was rushing past me, it was all just so...' _She sat up, something was still tugging at her mind. Drawing her attention, annoying her.

RRRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGG

Argh, of course, she'd forgotten to turn the alarm clock off after all that. Taking a few deep breaths, she counted to ten and pushed the off button again.

RRRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGG

'_Playin' with my nerves today are we'_

And again.

RRRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGG

'_I take back my earlier praise.' _

And again.

RRRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGG

'_Oh, for pete's sake'_.

"YOUUU! DAMMIT STOP!"

Five minutes and one smashed alarm clock later; Kira sat at her desk, her mind still on the nightmare of last night. She'd stopped believing in things like faeries, mermaids and werewolves a long time ago. She was a practical kind of girl so why was she dreaming of dragons?

And who or what had saved her?

Kira mentally shook her head; it was just a dream, that was that, and yet it was refusing to fade from her consciousness.

Kira quickly ran to the window, unlatched it, and stuck her head out allowing the wind to play with her unbound hair, last night's dream rearing its ugly leather wearing ass.

She loved this house, on the outskirts of Sydney, built on a street that sloped upwards and was greeted by a calming breeze that travelled down from the Blue Mountains every day. The attic had always been one of her favourite places as a kid. There was a large vent that keep it cool year round. She could remember spending many a summer days just sitting in front of the vent, feeling the wind that sifted through.

'Same old, same old' everything was the same. Glancing at herself in the mirror and seeing the same green eyed auburn haired youth she always did. Armed with her almighty hairbrush and after a tiring and long battle, she finally won the struggle and tamed her hair.

Finally deciding to rejoin the rest of the world, She hotfooted it down the stairs and peered into the kitchen with a smile seeing her favourite person in the world rummaging through the cupboards.

"Looking for new places to hide your medication?" A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth see her Grandmother falter then whirl around to face.

"Grams, I don't see you drinking that tea". She said looking at the unopened box of green herbal tea the doctor had suggested.

"Oh Kira, you take the doctors recommendations too seriously, those were just guidelines."

Maybe she did but there had one too many close calls in her opinion. Her grandmother was the only family she had, the only family that cared about her that is. The rest had taken one look at her and practically disinherited her. These days they just seemed to pretend she didn't exist.

"Your fighting me on this today because you know I don't have time to make sure you take it or stuff it down your throat myself". The mental image that came with that wasn't completely unrealistic, her grandma had done a lot of silly things over the years to

"Just keeping you on your toes, you know I worry about you" the old women said with a sad smile. This was a problem that nobody should have to deal with alone."With everything that's going on, we may need to reconsider a carer for you"

"Or" Suddenly she got an excited look on her face and quickly dashed back to her room before returning a moment later. "You could ease my worries if you took this with you?"

At seeing what was in her Grandma's hand, Kira started shaking her head humorously. "Come on, thats just a silly trinket you picked up when you were young. It doesn't have any 'mystical powers'".

"Just promise me you'll take it for protection"

"Protection? From what?"

Kira didn't receive an answer.

"Grams, I don't have time for this now".

"Kira!!" The serious tone made her stop dead, probably because she wasn't used to hearing it from her usually 'queen of mellow' grandparent.

She once looked down at the crystal in the old woman's hand. She had seen it before on a small shrine her Grandma kept in her bedroom. It shone a bright sky blue in the sunlight. Engraved into it was a dragon roaring. She'd always thought it was pretty as a child when her Grams would tell her endless stories of Legendz. Creatures who existed long ago and who appeared in the times of the planet's need. She sometimes never stopped as it was a great belief of hers that these creatures had once existed.

Looking back up at her grandmothers face, Kira saw her kind eyes twinkling again, the serious look faded.

"Come on, do an old horse like me a favour". Irene chuckled knowing she'd won already.

With her Grandma staring her down, Kira knew her pleas were a lost cause and she hadn't mastered the art of refusing her even at the age of 20.

"There ok", she said pocketing the strange crystal. "Now this is called h-e-r-b-a-l t-e-a, it's supposed to be good for you, now Take It!", she said waving the cup in front of her grandmas face then thrusting it into her still outstretched hand. "And drink it!"

The goal accomplished, Irene sighed and accepted the cup from her granddaughter this time, "Alright, alright but promise me you'll keep hold of that 'trinket'."

"Scouts honour , was the hasty reply before the girl in question glanced at the clock and immediately started to make for the door, "Now, I've really gotta get going"

"Not eating breakfast?" Kira paused at the question before lightly chuckling.

"If I only had the time", Was all she said before dashing out the door.

Irene Matthews briefly noted the sound of the car starting and pulling out of the driveway before turning back to morning activities. That was her granddaughter, always rushing everywhere, it seemed she never got much time to herself these days.

Even in her younger days she'd never actually seen the future but Irene had always had a strong sense of intuition that had yet to let her down. Something big was approaching and her senses told her that Kira was somehow mixed up in it. Normally she'd brush it aside but today she couldn't shake the chills running up and down her.

Something was off today.

Perhaps it was time to tell her.

* * *

"How is it all my classes are at opposite ends of the college". Pausing for 5 minutes to ask a teacher about an assignment was apparently educational suicide; especially if the next teacher locked the door on those who were late.

'_I'm screwed' _she thought to herself, picking up the pace.

Classmates gave her strange looks and some even jumped completely to the side as she went past but Kira was beyond caring what they thought. Even though it did bring up some bad memories.

It made her think back to all those times in high school, all those people who'd whispered behind her back. "That girl has no father, she's just the child of a some fling that didn't last." "What do you expect, everyone knew his wild streak, I wouldn't stick around either". She sighed. Her mother's heartbreak and her Dad's getaway was no secret then. It was stupid of her mother, even she knew that. But then, would it have killed him to stick around?

'_Who are you kidding?'_ Another voice inside her head answered on cue. _'You think you'd be playing happy families if he had, dream on girl'._

She figured she could escape that in college. That's why she choose one over an hour out of Sydney and took 2 trains and a bus to get there before she got her car. Fate had come through that day handing over a full scholarship to this college. Everything had been fine until the incident last year that gave people a brand new reason to avoid her.

_She hadn't seen her coming. One moment she was by her locker unloading her books, the next she'd toppled to the ground, causing her notes to fly everywhere cause someone apparently couldn't remember 'The 5 Easy Steps to Walking'. Number 1 being look straight ahead. _

_Looking to see who it was, Kira didn't need more than a brief glance before mystery solved. She grimaced, maybe ignorance was bliss._

"_Sorry, didn't realise someone was there", the other girl said turning around with a very distinct lack of sincererity in her words._

_She'd seen this girl around, with her 'queen of the hive' complex.__ Nancy Rhodes. Probably attempting to be fashionably late. She was the biggest gossip. She could have been Nancy Drew herself with the way she stuck her nose into everybody's business. She was stuck up, self centred and looked down her nose at virtually everyone._

_Nancy turned to face her. A gleam appeared in her eyes that couldn't be trusted. "I've heard about you"._

_Pulling herself up, Kira quickly collected her notes and returned to her locker. Better just to go rather than say something to give her something to talk about. _

"_I can honestly say that I feel for you and your family but your done well, you've made it all the way to college which is surprising", she paused before a smirk found it's way to her mouth. "Given your roots"._

_Normally she would just walk away. By now Kira knew not to let these words get to her. They didn't know her. As far as she was concerned she was a sink with an open drain to the blondes words. She kept her head buried in her locker._

"_How do you manage to survive? On palm reading?" Kira dropped the book she was holding. This wasn't good. Why was she letting the girl rattle her?_

_A sneer appeared on Nancy's face. The blonde knew she was breaking through Kira's mask. __Neither of them noticing that even though they were inside a light breeze had picked up._

"_You know, I bumped into you and I apologised but you haven't said a word" "That's, looks like you owe me one now". Seriously was she a vampire that thrived off people kissing her ass. She'd began tapping her foot impatiently._

_Kira clenched her fists, she would get through this, She could be the better person, carefully she closed her locker door meaning to make her way to her next class. That train of thought halted when Nancy stepped forward and roughly grabbed Kira's arm. The manicured nails digging paining into her bare skin._

"_Walking away because you can't defend yourself, you have thought that old witch would have taught you a spell or two by now"._

"_TAKE THAT BACK!" Kira had spun around so fast she would have surprised even herself if she was think straight but in that moment all she saw was red. _

_Before she knew what was happening a strong wind came out nowhere and began swirling around her causing several lockers sprang open due to it's vicious assault scattering books and food everywhere. Then without warning a strong single gust sent the blonde flying back into the lockers behind her. A loud clang sounded as her head impacted against the locker door and she slumped to the floor._

'_Wha...Wha..'_

_Unable to move Kira stood, breathing heavily, rutted to the spot unable to believe what she'd just seen. Shock did not begin to describe the emotions swirling around inside her. It was like the anger inside had been unleashed in all it's fury._

_Shaking herself out of the stupor, she quickly ran to check on Nancy who still hadn't moved. A sigh of relief escaped at seeing the rise and fall of Nancy's chest._

_As people ducked their heads out of doors and some came out to find the source of the loud noise that had disturbed their teaching and studies. Kira knew it didn't look good with Nancy just crawling her way back to consciousness with Kira standing over her. She opened her mouth to explain but her voice _

_Words had failed her._

"_What happened here?" And of course that's when the Dean showed up._

She hadn't been badly hurt but the hospital had kept her in overnight to make sure there was no chance of a concussion. Upon her return she'd wasted no time in telling anyone who'd listen how Kira had assaulted her. It hadn't helped that Nancy's father and the Dean were good friends.

Luckily there was no proof to that claim and the security camera in the building confirmed so since it couldn't be explained, Kira had gotten off with a suspension and was forced to apologise. For what exactly, she still wasn't sure. Nancy had transferred.

College seemed the same as high school in her opinion, only difference seemed to be tougher class and slightly smarter bimbos. Slightly.

Kira had enough problems back then. That was when her Grandma had been diagnosed with a heart condition and they hadn't been able to afford a carer. Grams wanted to stay true to her roots. She'd come from an old gypsy family and palm reading and fortune telling weren't exactly booming industries in Sydney. That had meant no insurance.

She had gotten through it. She's survived. Everything had all come to this.

She was ready to be a doctor.

Of course there were still the smaller details of finishing college and then medical school. Turning the corner, the door that led to her next class was just ahead.

"Leaving early?"

Her thoughts interrupted, she whirred around to stare at the boy behind her. Standing there leaning against the lockers she knew she'd seen his face a couple of times before. This guy certainly seemed to fit the whole tall, dark and handsome persona with his 6 foot frame, wavy dark hair and tanned skin.

_Whoa, hold on. _There hadn't been any time for her date in between college and her grandmother's condition though Grams had often asked if she had a boyfriend. The answer to that hadn't changed in the 4 years she'd been asking it.

But this guy, he looked like a complete jock and Kira had seen that fall to pieces one too many times, often for all to see in the hallway or cafeteria. Besides what had her father been? Beloved star of the Basketball team and look how well that relationship had ended up. No she couldn't trust them but then how could she even judge when she didn't even know his name, much less know him.

"I've seen you around" his voice snapping her back to reality again and then took a deep breath as if not sure what to say next which surprised her. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" frustration was beginning to set in now. She was not gonna stand here playing twenty questions with him.

"Trying to do everything, like some Supergirl, your always running everywhere like there's an invisible fire behind you" Seriously, was he trying to be funny?

Glancing at her watch again, she huffed, these guys really picked their times, "Look I'm sorry but is there something you want?"

The corners of his began to turn upwards, "Stick around long enough for us to have an actual conversation and you might find out".

"Listen bud, I..."at that moment Kira's cell choose to spring to life. Upon seeing the number on caller ID she speedily put the phone to her ear with dread. There were only a few reasons they could be calling and none of them were good.

"Yeah"

"WHAT!"

"No, I'm on my way". Snapping the phone shut proved to be difficult due to the overwhelming shaking that had overtaken her.

The girl lay her hand against the locker to steady herself before hurryingly putting away her cell then changed direction and dashed out the double doors leaving the bewildered boy in her wake. He stared at the doorway she'd just exited for a few seconds, not quite sure what had just happened before whistling to himself.

"Man, that girl needs to try out for the track team."

* * *

Bursting through the double doors into the waiting room, she immediately made her way to the reception desk. Their neighbour, Mr DenWaver had called her from the ambulance and they had taken her straight into the operating room.

"Excuse me" she said frantically,

An elderly women, Irene Matthews, was brought in after having a heart attack, is she alright

Are you family?

Of course, I'm her granddaughter, is everything alright?

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to sit in the waiting room", she said before putting on a reassuring smile. "We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything". Dejecting Kira forced her feet to move and she slumped down in a seat nervously waiting for news.

Time passed, people came and went but the 20 year old didn't notice, only pausing from the staring contest with the floor to glance at the doorway where she'd last seen the only remaining member of her family.

Finally after checking for what felt like the 200th time, a pair of black shoes came into view. She saw that those shoes belonged to a doctor, who was holding a clipboard and gazing down at her full of sympathy.

"Are you Kira, your grandmother was asking for you in the ambulance". As soon as she heard the word 'grandma' she jumped to her feet. She glanced at him anxiously.

"How is she?" she asked surprised at how small and squeaky her voice sounded. The doctor motioned for her to follow him through.

"She survived 3 hours of surgery and for the moment she's stable", he said as he led her to the recovery ward. Kira took the stairs two at a time before being led through several pairs of double doors to a secluded unit.

There her Grandmother lay looking peaceful but at the same time agitated. Several wires hooked up to a heart monitor that steadily beating. Looking around she realised the doctor had left already and looked towards the bed in the corner cautiously.

Another half hour passed before she felt something softly grip her hand and Kira's darted immediately looked towards the bed head where, to her immense relief, her grandma's began to flutter same tired gray eyes she'd known all her life which blinked before gaining a serious look and she began to try and sit up. Seeing this, the nurse that was in the room sharply told her to lay back down.

Kira's heart felt like it was being clenched by a vice, her Grams had always been so full of life and now to see her like this. She quickly grabbed her grandmas shaking hand to try and reassure her as she grappled with the nurse trying to push her back onto the bed.

"Grams, your sick, you need to lie down and let them take care of you." She pleaded.

"Kira, listen to me", she said with a slightly rasping voice before closing her eyes in concentration as though mustering the last of her strength.

"For once girl, don't argue", once again leaving no room for argument. The old women started to cough but continued regardless. Grabbing her granddaughters hand tightly she forced Kira to look her in her in the eye.

"A great storm is coming Kira and you must be prepared, you have your own part to play and ahh..." her breath suddenly become short. Despite the pain it had looked like she had wanted to say more but as an oxygen mask was fitted over her mask any noise she might have made became incomprehensible.

The nurse who had fitted the nurse looked at Kira, studying her for a moment before specking.

"This can happen sometimes, especially with senior patients, it's just an after effect of the anaesthet..." the nurse turned pale as the loud beeping of the heart monitor cut her off.

"Code Blue, Code Blue here!!" Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as those words reached Kira's ears. She was barely aware of the nurse Panic began to set in. Now what? She couldn't just stand there.

"Grams! GRAMS!!" She yelled trying to get her to respond, but the old women's eyes were tightly shut, her face screwed up in a grimace of pain.

The vice around her own heart that grew tighter with every gasp and hollowed breath her Grandma took. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

After what felt like eons the crash team finally arrived but Kira pay no heed to them. The sudden rush of activity around her went unnoticed as the frenzy of doctors, nurses and the crash team swarmed around.

"_Miss, a little room"_

The voice didn't register and the girl didn't move a muscle, instead keeping her gaze fixated on the limb form in front of her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. It seemed like everything else around had faded into the background. Every voice had blurred and become meaningless noise.

"_Her pulse is dropping, we're losing her."_

"_Miss, we need you to move"._

She was vaguely aware of someone shaking her, and a voice shouting at her but it all seemed so far away. All she could hear was the heart monitor beeping with urgency. Nobody noticed the crystal in her pocket glowing with a soft warm light.

An arm roughly came around her shoulders pushing her to the side with someone muttering a brief apology. Even as she stumbled back, she continued to remain as still as a statue. The vice now felt like a hand determined to crush it into tiny pieces. This strong grip was followed by a blinding pain as she suddenly snapped back to reality and the heart monitor went flat.

* * *

I may have rushed some parts of this but I hope it's still ok. I'm not good with chapter 1's. By the way I've changed the city this is now set in to Sydney, thought a bit of scenery change was in order. The prologue has been amended.

As always any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Special thanks to White Hunter, Stealthuser, MatsueHikari, jellybean the smeghead and Emperor Ranshiin Moonlight for their reviews.

Right guys, can't make any promises about when chapters will be posted but rest assured I will be working on them. Next chapter Shiron makes his big debut.

Stay tuned


	3. Neither the End, Nor the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legendz characters, story or anything else featured in "Legendz, Tale of the Dragon Kings". The original characters that appear in this fanfic cannot be copied without permission from the author.

**Neither the End, Nor the Beginning**

**

* * *

  
**

_Feathers_

_The sight that greeted her._

_A mass of white feathers._

_As Kira blinked sleepily at her surroundings as feeling began to return to her limbs. She was warm and safe. Must be due to whatever it was she was lying on._

_Her brain suddenly decided to fully turn back on, she realised they were wings. Folded like an impenetrable wall in front of her. Remembering her hands she reached up like a curious child to touch them._

'_No doubt about it', she thought as she traced the feather tips and marvelled at their softness._

_Realising her back was too something warm, Kira put her hands against it to sit up but any energy she had at that moment failed and she just slumped back against it._

_In response she felt another pair of limbs wrap around her securely. Any screams she may have held were lost at the warmth and sense of complete safety she felt at that moment. Going against what her brain was telling her, she laid her head back._

_That was when she noticed; her pillow was moving up and down. Whatever it was, it was alive and breathing in and out. Stretching out her hand to feel what she was lying on, she said to her surprise instead of fur it was actually feathers. Very small fluffy feathers._

_This was she needed. Whoever or whatever this was. It didn't expect anything from her or judge her. It was just there. She didn't want to think, didn't want to hurt anymore._

_Suddenly she a warm breath on her neck and a muzzle began to nuzzle the back of her head. She almost let out a giggle at the tickling sensation._

RING RING!

Kira jumped awake with a start. The phone was ringing its circuits outs. The little traitor had remained unplugged most of the day. She'd gotten so sick of People she'd never heard of offering her their condolences that she'd cut herself off from it all. It was now eight o'clock at night and she thought she'd be safe.

RING RING

No such luck.

How long had she been asleep? Looking out the window she saw that the sun was just beginning to sink below the clouds in the sky. It couldn't have been for more than a couple of hours. As the ringing of the phone once again penetrated her cranium she reluctantly picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"You all right, little lady" A tiny smile appeared on her face as she heard the warm voice of the elderly , Mr Colden, her next door neighbour.

"Hangin' in there thanks"

"You let me know if any of those turkeys come round and I'll set off a couple of shots to scare the little flockers off", he joked in a light hearted way that normally had her in a fit of giggles but today...

Still Kira found herself letting out a chuckle at his nickname for her relatives. Throughout her life he'd been the closest thing she'd had to a father figure. Always there when it came to odd jobs. Grams had known him since she moved to the neighbourhood 30 years ago. He'd walked Kira too and from school as a kid while Grams was working. His habits hadn't changed since before she could remember, calling her "little lady" though these days it was more of a joke about her height.

"Appreciate that" she answered quickly.

"You don't sound like yourself", he must have sensed the monotone in her voice, "but I guess that's expected. I know things are tough now, but try to hold on. The winds may change directions along with your luck. Be sure to give us a hoot if you need anything."

"I'll remember that", she said attempting to add more vigour into her voice. "Sorry, but I'm really tired right now." How lame was that? She'd only just woken up.

There was silence on the other end before he spoke again, "I suppose you've had quite the day so I'll let you get on".

"Night Mr Colden"

A short laugh sounded from the other end.

"Kira it's been 20 years, I babysat you scores of times over the years when are you just gonna call me Malcolm."

"Ok, Night" Kira responded glumly before putting down the receiver and sighed.

'_Oh, well done Matthews, pushing away the only friend you have left.'_

That was it, here she was; alone. She just stared at the urn sitting on the table in front of her and at the empty space its presence had left in her heart. They hadn't been ready. She'd died before they could even get her on the operating table.

A frown set in as she recalled the events of the funeral. It has been quite peaceful, her extended family had ignored her and so she had ignored them. Everything went south when it was time for the reading of the will.

Her cousins had been bitterly disappointed that they'd been denied the money and immediately launched into an argument about how that 'little whelp' had turned Irene Matthews against all of them and shouldn't get a cent.

This of course had changed nothing.

Kira sighed. This money she'd received would keep her afloat for a while, but she really didn't want to have to delve into it yet since her Grandma had spent so many years saving every penny. The amount had shocked her but it wouldn't last. She'd have to get a job if she wanted to keep this house but it was far too big for just her. Still, she had to hold to this last memory of her Grandma, her flowery scent still lingering about.

Then she'd come home to this empty house that the will had also insisted was now hers. The silence had deafened her before wariness over came her. Sleep called her away to a place where she'd left her pain behind.

She still partly believed that she'd still wake up and everything would right as rain again. So she went upstairs, dropped onto her bed, buried her head in her pillow, and tried to drown out the world.

* * *

Another week gone by.

Another hour with the counselour.

Another hour of her life wasted.

Why the college took it upon themselves to insist she went to a counsellor was still a mystery. Sharply turning off the main street; she came to a stop in an alleyway.

"Goddammit whats wrong!", She all but screamed in anguish beating her fists against the side of the building.

Even after two weeks her tear ducts were still too proud. The counsellor had been no help telling her she was bottle ling up the tears; trying to protect herself from the pain. That was bull. She'd felt the pain; tearing through her. It was like someone had released a feral dog to feast and devourer her heart.

Could it be stress? Her college work load was beginning to pile up again though her teachers had discussed giving her an extension. The electricity and water bills would be arriving soon too and her job hunting hadn't been promising.

Kira turned back onto the main street intending to try and salvage what was left of her day.

'_Stop, I can't let this get to me'_

She was so lost in thought when fate decided to ram her at 40 miles an hour causing her to lose balance and tumble to the ground. Whoever this was, they were certainly in a hurry. Groaning inwardly , she instantly heard the person who'd crashed into her jump to their feet.

'_And Gravity claims another victim'_, she though miserably.

A brown hat rolled into Kira's view. She sighed heavily. She must knocked it off when she bumped into him. Kira knew she should be furious. Whoever they were they obviously hadn't been looking where they were going. But lately other than frustration, she hadn't really been feeling anything and couldn't even be bothered to stand her ground.

Hesitantly she picked up the hat, preparing just to return it to him with an apology, and was shocked to the core at what she saw. Staring back with distant eyes that portrayed no emotion. Covered in a thick layer of midnight black fur with a mouth that was elongated into a snout containing rows of dagger like canines. Two triangular ears stood proudly on each side of his head with a mane of dark grey hair adorning it's head running down into the baggy coat.

It couldn't be.

Dragons and now Werewolves.

And that was his hat she'd just knocked to the ground. He'd been using it along with the big trench coat to conceal his appearance.

'_A human has seen your face. Eradicate her.'_

As if someone had flicked a switch somewhere, the wolfman's eyes suddenly became filled with anger and malice as his upper turned upwards in a snarl and he leapt into the air. Quick as a flash, the werewolf now held two samurai swords that he's concealed in his coat until now.

She didn't how she did it but she managed to get it together and stumble around a corner before breaking into a run. She cried for help already knowing it would fall on deaf ears. Samurai swords didn't exactly inspire heroics.

Maybe she should've taken that medication they offered her. She didn't want he was or what he was after. She just knew she had to get away no matter what. All around her people hurried to get out of her way, they weren't going to help her. He was chasing _her_.

Where had that voice come from earlier? It had almost felt like she had heard inside her own head. It had been ice cold with a sinister air to it.

After running two blocks, she turned onto a smaller path. Two boys were standing just off to the path, one couldn't have been more than fourteen while the other looked at least seventeen and at least twice the size of the first boy. They looked up as she approached; clearly puzzled at the dishevelled appearance and the fact she was out of breath.

"You boys need to leave here", she said gasping for breath. A grunt sounded from behind her and Kira snapped back to look at the wolfman that had just come around the corner and was just...standing there.

He'd halted his pursuit and sheathed one of his swords. Why? Looking at him he appearing to be almost mumbling to himself or chanting. The hairs on her neck stood on end, he was up to something. He didn't disappoint.

Raising one of his swords to the sky the werewolf drove it clean into the concrete with unmatched force. "Grand Blow!"

The ground quickly began to shake as a giant fissure opened around the sword and began moving towards them sending chunks of concrete flying in its wake. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of way to the side causing her to stumble. Kira flinched as she heard the quake make contact with the support structure of a nearby building. Fortunately it didn't collapse. Turning round she saw the older boy and saw he'd pulled them into another alleyway.

"Get out of here right now", she told them sternly, just barely keeping the stutter out her voice.

The bigger boy looked at her for a moment and nodded before throwing his kid friend over his shoulder and quickly running down a narrow street with surprising speed.

'_Fast for such a heavy looking boy?'_, She wondered briefly. A howl sounded through the air as the twenty year old saw he had unshealthed his other sword and was calmly walking towards her, his face once again portraying no emotion.

At least those boys got away. She reluctantly pulled herself to her feet wincing at the sharp she felt in her knee. It must have from barely dodging that mini earthquake. The chase wasn't going to last much longer, but she had to keep going.

Less than a minute later and her assailant was quickly gaining on her. After turning several corners, she realised she'd hit a dead end. Damn, she didn't know this part of town very well. She'd accidentally stumbled the harbour boardwalk. She was trapped. Her attacker had caught up and was once again closing in on her. He had his swords raised for what they both knew would be the final attack. Drawing up the last of her courage she faced her attacker with what she hoped was a determined look.

"Stop this....please", fighting to keep the panic out of her voice.

The wolf paused at her words.

'_Do not hesitate.' _Thecold voice spoke again.

The wolf shook himself trying to clear his head. He raised both swords and angled them; preparing to strike.

Feeling her last shred of hope disappear Kira sank to her knees. This was it, she had nowhere to go.

"Someone, Help!!" Suddenly the wind began to gather around her. Reaching into her back pocket; she pulled out the crystal. It had become warm to the touch. Out of a sudden a gust of wind shot out of the crystal along with a bright light blinding her with it's force. Seconds passed before it finally abated and Kira found the crystal gone from her hand, but she didn't have time to wonder where.

Her would be assassin seemed to have recovered as well and was once again readying his swords. However this time he seemed distracted. She realised he wasn't looking at her anymore; he was scowling at something over her shoulder. Hoping to use this distraction to her advantage, Kira began to back away but stopped short as she bumped into something warm and hard.

"Tight spot you've worked yourself into", a masculine voice spoke.

She looked up into the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen that were looking at her with a mixture of concern and indignation. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kira's heart went into her throat at realising what he was.

A dragon. He was white all over blue around his eyes and snout. There was a three fingered gloved hand steadying her to stop her from toppling over. It was adorned with a blue gem attached by a band at the wrist. An enormous pair of feathered wings rested on his back.

The dragon regarded his new saga with a pensive look. Counldn't the boy show a bit of courage? Shu hadn't been a coward in the end but still; did they all have to start out as jabbering wrecks? Remembering that they weren't alone, Shiron quickly returned his gaze to the assailant. "Wolfie" the dragon said in shock. The wolf merely snarled in response. He gritted his teeth, he had no clue what was going on.

"Stay here, Kaze no Saga" he said firmly before opening his wings and taking to the sky. With his back turned Kira noticed that the jagged blue went all the way down his body to the base of his tail.

"I don't know what's happened to you but I can't along you to endanger my saga" Shiron said intending to take the wolf's attention off his saga and onto him. The dragon flexed his muscles and pulled his gauntlets tight. "If you want to fight then fight me".

The werewolf legendz didn't hesistate and sped towards him so fast Shiron barely had time to move infront to protect his saga.

"Wolfie" Shiron put out his hands to try to halt his attack as the werewolf swung furiously. His fur was darker but there was no mistaking him. If he could just subdue him than maybe he could get some answers.

Throwing in a few punches that were quickly parried, Shiron managed to force the werewolf away from the boy. Anticipating this the werewolf changed direction using the outstretched hand as a spring board and dodging Shiron's attempts to grab him. Shiron was caught unaware leaving the wolf enough time to sucker punch him in the lower jaw.

Shiron growled as he rubbed his jaw. He was getting really pissed now. His jaw ached and there was a wound on his right arm from where he tried to parry the sword. A scream broke him out of his thoughts. He suddenly saw the other legendz backtracking. Wolfie was going for his saga again. The boy was defenceless. Quickly angling his wings downward he urged them to go faster to intercept the werewolf legendz. He realised with horror that he wasn't going to make it. The wolf had too much of a lead on him.

"Dammit, no choice" Raising up and crossing his arms as the wind gathered and swirled around his outstretched wings.

"Wing TORNADO!!" he cried before the two swirls on his wings merged into a powerful cyclone that hurtled towards the werewolf.

Peering at the scene through her bangs, Kira, she saw the wolf strike his sword into the ground to secure himself in place as the powerful tornado rocketed through him. Though she was well out of the way of the attack; as the gale force winds rocked the boardwalk; Kira feared it would collapse completely as she held on. To her dismay the wind failed to force him to let go or dislodge his sword.

Then out of the corner of her she saw something fly out from under his coat carried by the wind and land a 10 feet away from her. Seeing it sparkle in the saw it appeared to a small purple crystal, it was barely bigger than the tip of her finger.

The werewolf had noticed he'd lost it as well and had now leapt back towards it.

Throwing off his trench coat before leaping after the purple shard and Shiron could see his once light grey fur was now all midnight black. Losing sight of him as he disappeared over the edge of the pier at the other end, Shiron quickly flew over the side of the building.

Wolfie was gone.

There wasn't a sign of him in the water below. Not ripple in the water's surface.

Shiron checked the nearby streets but could find no trace of him. A soft breeze came by that brought a sigh of contentment to his lips. The wind was great here but didn't feel like New York. Definitely a different city. He'd have to ask his saga to show him where they were on a map.

His Saga!?

Suddenly remembering the boy he's left in the street, he swiftly flew back to where he'd left him.

The boy was still right where he left him, obviously still shaken by what he'd witnessed. Right now all he caught a glimpse of reddish hair falling over his new sagas face.

Folding his arms and landed with a thud causing the boy to lose balance despite already being on his knees.

He leaned in and exhaled sharply, the gust blowing the hair from his face and recoiled immediately at the sight that caused whatever he'd been about to say to die on his tongue . A pair of emerald green eyes that were filled with fear and anger stared back at him. It was when his new saga pulled themselves to their feet leaving no doubt in his mind.

His new saga was female.

Minutes ticked by as neither said anything. The Windragon stood dumbfounded as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'_Idiot, say something'_, a voice inside his head said but still words failed him.

Tenderly he reached out with a gloved hand, "Kaze no Saga".

Kira wasn't fairing any better. She seriously felt like she was losing it. She was seeing things, this couldn't be real.

"No" she cried backing away from his hand. She could handle this, not now. "Enough, I don't what kind of joke the powers that be think their playing. You take my Mom, grandmother and now... this....", Shiron winced as he heard her voice break at the end.

"I..uh"

"Stop, leave me alone"

"Hey"

"This is crazy, whose bloody idea of a joke is this". This girl was completely bipolar. Scared stiff one minute then angry the next. Who had he been partnered with this time?

"Now wait", He growled feeling his own anger rise. She wasn't even letting him finish a sentence.

"I said; leave me alone", she didn't hang around for a reply and took off down the street leaving an extremely confused dragon behind calling for her to wait.

Nearby in the shadows a lone figure silently watched. The man in question stared blankly; not a single emotion crossing his face. "A Legendz... summoned without the Saga saying 'Reborn'" his eerie golden eyes narrowing "Interesting".

Then all at once the golden eyes faded to a normal sky blue. The man blinked and then looked around in bewilderment as though confused at his surroundings and hurried off down the street.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, hope no ones too mad. It originally wasn't my intention to use Shiron's name before he introduced himself but I didn't want to use 'the dragon' too much. Revisions will definitely be made to this chapter in the future.

Please leave Reviews, that's always appreciated.


End file.
